Treasure Center
Information The Treasure Center is a building found in the Main Square near Took Books & Cook Looks, & is meant to be used as an inventory editor to swap out Legendary Treasure. Legendary Treasure Legendary Treasure are a category of items that can basically act like a bite-sized Super Item, or can act as an extra attack, passive, or support item. Legendary Treasures can be found in either Epic or Legendary Loot, or a player could drop the item to give to another. (usually if they already have it) Should you find a Legendary Treasure that you already have more than once, it will simply be converted into AP upon clicking/tapping while it's equipped. So Far, there's a grand total of 13 (15 if you count Mystic & Sky Gem) Legendary Treasures, & the list is as follows: * Yoylemacaron: Replaces Yoylecake with Yoylecake+, which when held, will have sparkles on it, and when eaten, the cake will shrink and you will get a green forcefield that halves damage and negates most status effects (Critical Arm's poison effect is an exception) for 5 seconds and has a cooldown of 15 seconds. * Other Dream: Absorbs the damage the user takes once automatically, then recharges for 8 seconds. * Backup Force: Upon taking damage, the damage will be resisted by 5% & is stored as little green & purple orbs that act as charages. if the player uses the focus shot, the bullets will form a single line that flies forward, using the spread shot will rapidly launch the bullets forward, all the bullets will be used. The bullets from Backup Force will stun and inflict decent damage. * Blue Meteorite: Causes the user to dash in the direction they are facing, while dashing, the user cannot take damage from anything, will also stun and damage opponents that are in the path of Blue Meteorite. Has a cooldown of 7 seconds. * Star Seal: Adds a lingering, yet still bullet that deals a small amount of damage to focus, spread, and book shots. The appearance of the bullet varies on the shot that was used. * Harmonic Prism: Wait 5 Seconds before using focus or spread shots will cause the user's character to briefly twinkle, once the twinkle happens, the player can either use the spread shot to fire 5 wide shots that spread outward in the direction of the cursor, or use the focus shot and launch 4 wide bullets that fly outward at speeds varying on the linear order of the bullets. * Hyper Disc: Adds 2 disc-shaped bullets to focus, spread, and book shots, which do decent damage and knockback to opponents. * Red Battery: When used, flings the user upward and leaves a ring of bullets that do decent damage and fly outward and return. Has a cooldown of 8 seconds. * Gold Artifact: Fires a thin beam in the direction of the user's cursor that inflicts great damage and stuns opponents. Has a cooldown of 9 seconds. * Sun Shell: Fires an explosive shot at the user's cursor on use, will also deal knockback to the user, deals massive damage and stuns on direct hit, the explosion will also hurt the user if the user is too close to the shot when it lands. Has a cooldown of 9 seconds. Polar Drive: On use, shields the user from 100% of the damage taken, but will freeze the user where they are, can be cancelled by clicking/tapping again, dashing the user in the clicked/tapped direction. Shield lasts for 5 seconds at most. Has a cooldown of 16 seconds. Also has invincibility for a very short time once the effect is cancelled/over. * Critical Arm: On use, will fire a beam similar to Gold Artifact, but will apply a poison effect to opponents hit, which slowly lowers HP until it wears off. The item appears as a green pistol. *'Surge Remote': On use, will fire out a small, slow-moving green laser that deals decent damage & knocks enemies upwards, but if a Win Token is used, the green laser will transform into a multitude of orbs would spawn for a few seconds before disappearing, each one dealing decent damage. * Optic Trigger: On use, will create a slightly lingering explosion at the position of the user's cursor, dealing decent damage, the explosion size is increases by the distanced from the user to the target. Rewards * Sky Gem: One use, quickly sends forward multiple damage-dealing jolts from above that drag opponents inwards for each bolt. * Mystic Gem: Causes multiple beams to fire along with you Focus & Spread shots that deal good damage. * Second Shade: Creates a clone of yourself & sends it to where you clicked. Afterwards, the clone will self-destruct, creating a circle of bullets that deal decent damage. Pressing Q as you send out your clone will allow it to hold your Passive Sphere.